Birthday Song
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: "Bagaimana jika kau menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku? Selama ini kau belum pernah melakukan hal itu bukan?"


"Ada yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu nanti?"

Bansai yang ditanyakan hal tersebut tampak terdiam sebentar, ia perlu waktu uuntuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Lagu."

"Takasugi merengut, "Kau tahu jika aku bukan seorang produser musik sepertimu."

"Bukan. Maksudku bukan seperti itu." Bansai tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana jika kau menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku? Selama ini kau belum pernah melakukan hal itu bukan?"

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Takasugi mendapati dirinya terdiam untuk sementara waktu.

Kapan dirinya terakhir kali menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk seseorang?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Gintama**_ _© Soraichi Hideaki_

 _ **Birthday Song**_ © _Akane Ukitake_

 _ **Warning**_ _: Alternative Universe, headcanon, OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Takasugi Shinsuke.

Pria berumur 27 tahun dan memiliki tinggi—Oke. Lebih baik tidak kita sebut disini— kini sedang menampilkan wajah serius di depan laptop meja kerjanya. Dalam kolom mesin pencaharian online itu—Google, tertulis: " _Lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun_ "

Bukannya tidak pernah tahu menahu soal lagu itu, hanya saja kali ini ia akan menyanyikannya. Diulangi lagi, **menyanyikannya**.

Harusnya tidak ada masalah apapun, bagaimanapun juga ia akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Bansai.

Jadi, masalahnya muncul disini.

 _Menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Bansai_. Menghubungkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyanyi untuk seseorang, mengingat ia sama sekali tidak memiliki lagu-lagu favorit, bahkan dari lagu yang diciptakan oleh Bansai sekalipun.

Ini jadi masalah besar untuk seorang Takasugi Shinsuke.

Bagaimana cara melakukan—atau lebih tepatnya menyanyikannya dengan tepat, harus seperti apa ekspresinya saat bernyanyi, kira-kira seperti apa respon Bansai padanya. Oke, yang terakhir memang terlalu awal untuk dibayangkan, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya.

"Seseorang akan berulang tahun?"

Pertanyaan itu sejurus membuat Takasugi terkejut. Buru-buru ia menekan tombol _close_ di pojok kanan.

"Kenapa kau tutup?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu urusanku, Zura?"

Bukannya malah menjawab pertanyaan rekan kerjanya dengan baik, ia malah membalikkan pertanyaan dan kini (berpura-pura) sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya.

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!" protes pria berambut panjang tersebut. "Aku tidak menanyakan soal urusanmu, aku bertanya apakah seseorang berulang tahun hari ini."

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau mencari lagu selamat ulang tahun?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu urusan orang lain!"

"Jangan-jangan kau berulang tahun hari ini dan tidak ada yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukmu?"

"Kau bodoh ya, Zura?"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura."

Kali ini Takasugi terlalu malas untuk menghadapi temannya satu ini, "Terserah."

Katsura merengut, jika respon Takasugi seperti ini tampaknya pria itu tak ingin membahas apapun dengannya.

Baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya ketika rekannya tersebut malah menghentikan langkahnya dengan satu pertanyaan,

"Kau bisa menyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun?"

"Hah?"

Keheranan. Tidak biasanya Takasugi bertanya hal remeh-temeh seperti ini padanya, diluar urusan kantor mereka.

"Kau bisa menyanyikannya sendiri?"

"Kenapa bertanya seper—"

"Jawab saja!" Takasugi mendesak.

Baiklah, pertanyaan ini semakin aneh, pikir Katsura.

"Tentu saja bisa, kenapa tidak?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Katsura benar-benar gagal paham dengan apa yang ditanyakan Takasugi saat ini.

"Bagaimana kau menyanyikannya?"

Sempat kebingungan untuk menjawab karena pertama kalinya ia ditanyai pertanyaan seperti ini—oleh seorang Takasugi Shinsuke pula!

"Hmm..kurasa dengan bahagia dan penuh senyuman. Lagi pula kita sedang merayakan hari kelahiran seseorang bukan?"

Takasugi terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Lalu bagaimana menunjukan perasaan bahagia dan penuh senyuman itu? Apa dia benar-benar harus melakukan hal tersebut?

"Sebenarnya siapa yang berulang tahun sih?" Kecurigaan Katsura mulai memuncak. Siapa gerangan yang membuat Takasugi jadi menanyakan hal-hal aneh padanya?

"Bukan urusanmu." Takasugi melirik sekilas pada jam tangannya. "Zura, aku akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini, ada yang harus kulakukan."

Buru-buru pria itu memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan meninggalkan Katsura yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Tunggu—kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat?!"

"Dan namaku Katsura, bukan Zura! Kau dengar itu Takasugi!"

Namun sayang sekali, pria berambut keunguan itu sudah lebih dulu menghilang di dalam _lift_ sebelum mendengar protes Katsura.

* * *

Kue itu diletakan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan segalanya—menyiapkan lagu yang ia akan nyanyikan. Bagaimana Katsura mengatakannya tadi? Dengan bahagia dan penuh senyuman? Bagaimana cara melakukan hal itu?

Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum saat ia sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya nanti di depan pria itu?

Yang terpenting, kenapa ia memilih melakukan semua ini?

" _Bagaimana jika kau bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku? Selama ini kau belum pernah melakukan hal itu bukan?"_

" _Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."_

" _Shinsuke?"_

Takasugi sadar, ia tidak akan mampu menghapus harapan kecil pria itu saat ini.

* * *

"Dimana kau?"

Suara terengah-engah—khas seseorang yang sedang berlari itu terdengar dari seberang telepon, _"Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa."_

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan terlambat bukan, jam berapa ini?" tanya Takasugi. Waktunya tidak akan pas, pikirnya. Oh tidak, ditambah dengan rasa mengantuknya yang telah menumpuk hingga malam ini, ia tidak yakin akan bertahan hingga 10 menit ke depan. Ayolah, padahal Bansai telah berjanji untuk datang 30 menit sebelumnya! Apa yang menghambat pria itu?

" _Beri aku 10 menit lagi untuk sampai di apartemenmu. Aku akan sampai, bisakah kau menunggu?"_

" _Shinsuke?"_

" _Shinsuke, kau dengar aku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Shinsuke?"

Pria berambut ungu itu merasa sedikit dorongan pada tubuhnya. Tunggu—apa yang terjadi? Apa tadi ia tertidur? Lalu bagaimana dengan kue?

Lagunya!

"Bansai?"

Iya, harusnya ia menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun pada pria itu sekarang.

" _Ha—_ "

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun? Bukankah ini semua terlalu mendadak?

Rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sempat tertidur tadi.

"Shinsuke kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Happy birthday to you—"_

Ayolah, apa ia akan membiarkan latihannya sore tadi menjadi sia-sia?

" _Happy birthday to you."_

" _Happy birthday, dear Bansai."_

" _Happy birthday to you."_

"Pft—"

Tunggu, kenapa Bansai malah tertawa?!

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Kini pria itu malah berusaha menahan tawanya.

Kesal karena diremehkan begitu saja, Takasugi hendak pergi—lebih tepatnya melarikan diri, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Apa Bansai tidak tahu betapa ia mati-matian menahan rasa malunya tadi!

"Ah, tunggu."

Belum sempat rencana kaburnya terlaksana, sang produser musik itu telah menahan tangannya dan menarik tubuh pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Shinsuke."

Bisikan itu terdengar tulus. Tidak sekalipun ada nada meremehkan terselip disana, seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya.

"Bohong!" Tapi itu tidak cukup membuat Takasugi percaya, memberontak dalam pelukan pria itu. "Kau tertawa terang-terangan tadi!"

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja kupikir aku akan sangat cemas saat kau memutus teleponku dan mendapati kau tertidur seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba, kau terbangun dan langsung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku." Pria itu masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Entah saat itu aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, jadi kupikir diriku sia-sia mencemaskanmu diawal. Kau benar-benar mengingat apa yang kuinginkan bukan?" lanjutnya. Senyum terukir di wajah pria berambut teal-green itu. Entah mengapa Bansai terlihat bahagia dibanding sebelumnya.

" _Hmm..kurasa dengan bahagia dan penuh senyuman. Lagi pula kita sedang merayakan hari kelahiran seseorang bukan?"_

Bodoh. Tampaknya malah ia yang ditawari kebahagiaan dan senyuman itu kali ini.

Takasugi tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa membalas apapun pada pria itu. Pria itu memberi terlalu banyak, bahkan dihari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

 _ **Inilah alasan ia mencintai pria itu begitu dalam.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _A/N :_

 _Can't help but I feel so blessed to post this birthday fic this year (again)._

 _Thank you for everything, Bansai._

 _You know If we love you so much._

 _Warm Regard,_

 _Akane Ukitake._


End file.
